Technical Field
The present invention relates to a visual inspection method for a light-emitting device.
Description of Related Art
Visual inspection of semiconductor packages is performed based on image information of a surface to be observed or based on visual observations. For example, as the methods for inspecting lateral surfaces of the semiconductor package, methods using the information of images captured by cameras arranged with respect to the lateral surfaces is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1994-160286).